fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 25/1/16
SEGMENT 1: ''Shinsuke Nakamura comes out to a huge roar from the crowd. Nakamura enters the ring and the crowd gives him a standing ovation. '' Nakamura: 38 minutes. Four eliminations. And I was just a second away from winning. Congratulations to Adam Cole though, he deserves it. But now I look to the future. The Chaos World Championship. Shane McMahon, with my performance at the Royal Rumble, I deserve a shot at the championship. At least give me an opportunity to earn it. Shane McMahon comes out to cheers. '' McMahon: Well first of all congratulations. Second place is still a huge accomplishment, and that’s saying a lot considering the sheer amount of talent you had to outlast and eliminate to get that far. Perhaps if you had a later draw, you might have won the whole thing. Still, I don’t hand out title matches. If you want to face Kevin Owens, you’re going to get a chance to earn. Well, you and seven other people. Because on February 19th, at Chaos: The Storm Before The War, two of eight men will have fought their way into the finals of a tournament to crown the number one contender to Kevin Owens’ World Championship at Dominion of Wrestling! The bracket will be announced once we’re back from break, so get ready Nakamura, because your match is next. '''SEGMENT 2: 'The bracket is as follows: '' ''Shinsuke Nakamura vs Tyler Breeze Neville vs Hideo Itami Finn Balor vs Randy Orton Daniel Bryan vs Baron Corbin '' ''Daniel Bryan is backstage talking to Finn Balor when Michael Cole comes up to him. '' Cole: Excuse me Bryan can I get a minute? Bryan: Sure. Cole: So last night you had a pretty close match with Kevin Owens but of course, he came out on top. What are your plans going forward now that you’re involved in the tournament to face him? Bryan: My plan is to prove what I was saying before the Rumble. I am the best wrestler on this roster. Sure, Kevin Owens may have had the advantage because of his size, and he really did use that against me. But I know how to face him now. So when I do get a second chance, you better believe I’m going to take that title. Now I know, there’s some serious competition like Nakamura, Neville, Balor, Orton, and even my opponent Baron Corbin, but I’m going to do my best to beat them all. YES! YES! YES! '''MATCH 1:' Shinsuke Nakamura vs Tyler Breeze – Round 1 #1 Contender Tournament Nakamura wins at 8 minutes with a Boma Ye. MATCH 2: Neville vs Hideo Itami– Round 1 #1 Contender Tournament Itami gets the win at 12 minutes after catching Neville midair with the shotgun kick. SEGMENT 3: Kenny Omega comes out to the ring. '' Omega: Do you want to know what that match last night was? A FLUKE. Seriously Okada, do you think you can put me down that easy? I’m going to prove to the world what a fluke you are. You come out here and you give me a match RIGHT NOW. Or are you not man enough to prove that you’re better than me? ''Kazuchika Okada’s music hits and he comes out to a pop. '' Okada: You’re stupid. I am champion for a reason, because I’m better than you. You lost in the fatal four way, and you lost last night. Both times you attacked me after the match. If you really want to win this title, I’ll give you a chance. February 19th, The Storm Before The War. But if you don’t beat me there, you’re never facing me for my title again as long as I’m champion. Now are you man enough to accept that? Omega: So you do have balls. Too bad you don’t have a brain --- ''Omega nails Okada over the head with his mic and lifts him up for the One Winged Angel and nails it. Omega poses over Okada and grabs the title, before walking off with it. '' '''MATCH 3:' Kalisto vs Aero Star The two luchadores put on a great match that ends at 16 minutes after Kalisto nails Aero with the Selina Del Sol. Kalisto helps Aero up after the match but PENTAGON comes from behind and takes both men down. Pentagon nails the Pentagon Driver on Kalisto before walking to the back. MATCH 4: Daniel Bryan vs Baron Corbin– Round 1 #1 Contender Tournament Bryan picks up the win at 11 minutes after tapping Corbin out with the Yes Lock. SEGMENT 3: ''The New Day comes out to a mixed reaction. '' Big E: OHHHHHHHHH DON’T YOU DARE BE SOUR. PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER AND FEEL THE POWERRRRRRRRR. IT’S A NEW DAY YES IT IS. Woods: First they keep us out of the Rumble. New Day: OHHHH NOOO. Kingston: And now they keep us out of the title tournament? Well the New Day is always positive. So we create opportunities for ourselves! And that’s why I think we have some seeds to sow, so if you’d do us the kindness, Kevin Owens, please come out! ''Kevin Owens’ music hits and he comes out to boos. Owens drapes the title on the '' Owens: Before I have to listen to this idiocy. Let me say something. Daniel Bryan, I TOLD YOU. I’m the best damn wrestler on this roster. Not you, not Shinsuke Nakamura, not Randy Orton or anyone else on this brand. Now, I don’t know why Shane McMahon thinks anyone of those eight men have a shot in hell of facing me, but if I must, I will. Because I don’t need to cheat, or run, or hide. I show up, I destroy, and I do what I say I will. Now, New Day, what do you need? Woods: We agree with you exactly Kevin! None of those eight men are good enough to hold your title! Frankly, no one should even come close to your title! That’s why the NEW DAY has a proposition for you! We’ll protect you and that title of yours, all we need is one thing though. Owens: What’s that? Kingston: Get in the ring and we’ll show you! ''Owens looks wary as he grabs his title and enters the ring. The New Day starts dancing around Owens but out of nowhere, Kofi nails him with an enziguri. Owens drops into Big E who picks him up and nails him with the Big Ending. '' Big E: Well Booty Owens, the thing is you see, the NEWWWWWWWWWWW DAYYYYYYYYYYY works for nobody. And if Shane McMahon doesn’t want to cut us a chance, we’re going to make one for ourselves. Because… NEW DAY ROCKS, NEW DAY ROCKS, NEW DAY ROCKS. ''The New Day dances over Kevin Owens. '' '''MAIN EVENT: '''Finn Balor vs Randy Orton– Round 1 #1 Contender Tournament Orton gets the win at 18 minutes with an RKO after the lights go out while Finn was about to hit the Coup De Grace. Orton looks confused about it too, and the show ends with Balor looking confused and angry.